Therapy
by FantasticFanFictionPemmy
Summary: Bellarke, modern au. When the gang gets fed up of Bellamy and Clarke's arguments they force them into therapy. What happens next... nobody expected it. Slow Burn-ish Bellarke (underlying feelings-wise)
1. Prologue

**Summary : Bellarke, modern au. When the gang gets fed up of Bellamy and Clarke's arguments they force them into therapy. What happens next... nobody would of thought.**

 **So, heyy guys! This is just a quick backstory so that you get the gist of it.**

Octavia and Clarke met when they were 6 and Bellamy was 10. The girls have been best friends since then, however Bellamy and Clarke have always argued with each other since they first met. The girls are best friends as Clarke was O's first real friend and vice versa.

When the girls were 12 they met Jasper and Monty. When Bellamy was 10 he met Miller and Murphy.

When Clarke was 15 her boyfriend of 6 months, died.

At the age of 18 Clarke realised that her first _real_ boyfriend, Finn Collins, made her the other women as his girlfriend of 4 years came to visit him, her name was Raven.

Clarke and Raven became fast friends, thus making their gang even bigger.

When Bellamy was 20 he met and befriended Lincoln, Octavia and Clarke were 16.

When Octavia turned 19, Lincoln and Bellamy were 23. O and Lincoln started dating.

Because of this their group dynamic has changed, now Bellamy's group and Clarke's group merged together. Their group now consists of Lincoln and Octavia, Monty and Harper, Raven and Miller, Murphy, Jasper, and Clarke and Bellamy's spiteful relationship.

Everyone lives in the same apartment block (don't even question it guys). Octavia, Lincoln, Clarke and Bellamy live in one, Raven, Miller, Monty, Jasper and Harper live together, and Murphy lives alone on the floor below them all.

Now the ages are... 23 - Octavia, Clarke, Monty and Jasper. 25 - Murphy, Harper, Miller 26 - Raven 27 - Bellamy and Lincoln

 **There ya go guys! The first proper chapter will be up** **very** **soon, as I am currently writing it as you read! Unless you're reading in 2018 or something... if that's the case, then I'm glad you've come to your senses and ship Bellarke! 3**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Decision

**Heyy guys, sorry I've not updated in a while, school has just started again and I've been SUPER busy.**

 **I'm not a great writer at all, in fact I'm a pretty terrible writer, but I'm only writing these for 2 reasons : 1) because I can't live without me having memories of my greatest OTP's and ships and 2)because I'm testing to see how good or bad I am at writing and ive always thought that fanfiction is better than most published books.**

 **Thanks!**

Chapter 1 - The Decision

"Don't you start this with me again Bellamy Blake!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would stop dating douches like Finn and Lexa!"

"You have no right to judge me!"

"I have more than enough proof that I know you! I get to judge you!"

Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin have been arguing non-stop since they were introduced to each other via Octavia, who wrongly thought that they would grow out of all their arguing. Obviously, they haven't.

"You don't know the first thing about me!"

"I know that Finn only wanted you for the sex AND that Lexa only wanted you to screw you up more!"

As soon as Bellamy said that he knew he'd gone over the line. Clarke punches him right in the jaw, and he swears that he hears Raven say "Wow, damn I didn't know Clarke had a good right hook" under her breath.

"That was over the line Blake, one step too damn far" Clarke states, seemingly calm as she walks away into the night, Bellamy following close behind to apologise... again.

That left Raven, Octavia, Monty and Jasper left inside the small apartment.

"Those two are gonna be the death of me" mutters Octavia.

"You got that right, O"

"Their already the death of me"

"We need to fix this"

Everyone answers at the same time, meanwhile Octavia gets an idea.

"Jasper, Monty call up the rest of the gang, Raven check their snapchat to make sure that they're far enough away that they won't be back for a while" commands Octavia as everyone rushed about. She's got her serious face on, and she hardly ever wears it.

One hour later everyone is finally there, everyone except Bellamy and Clarke. Lincoln, Octavia, Monty, Harper, Raven, Jasper, Miller and Murphy.

"So, do you wanna tell us what's going on now O?" asks Raven impatiently.

"Well, if you all haven't noticed, Bellamy and Clarke seem to fight... like a lot" Octavia says slowly.

"Yeah, no kidding" scoffs Monty and Jasper.

"Yeah, alright so everyone's noticed, but I think I've got a way that we can kinda help them out"

Lincoln chuckles quietly and murmurs just loud enough for everyone to hear "yeah, all this sexual tensions is insane"

Everyone looks at Lincoln like he's insane. So he explains.

"You guys do know that they have a crush on each other... right?" Lincoln asks halfhazardly.

He gets a bunch of heads shaking, no, they didn't.

"C'mon guys, look at how whenever their arguing their heart rate increases, they get nose to nose with each other, and lets admit it do you ever hear either one of them as determined as when their together?" he says, summarising all of the facts.

"Wow Lincoln, I've never thought of it like that" says Harper.

"Well if anything'll get them to stop fighting and arguing 24/7, it would be to be honest with themselves and each other about their feelings" states Monty.

Octavia is pacing from the tv to the couch multiple times over and over again thinking. "I have an excellent idea, if I do say so myself"

"Go on then O! What is it?!" exclaims Jasper.

"Couples therapy!" shouts Octavia very, very energetically.

Everyone is so shocked that they can't even answer. Eventually Raven agrees, as does everyone else, everyone except Murphy.

"C'mon though guys! Don't you all not think it's a little but funny every time they fight, 'specially when Clarke hits Bellamy"

Everyone's had enough of Murphy so they all scream "MURPHY!". That is until the door slams open by Clarke, closely followed with Bellamy.

"What did Murphy do now guys" sighs Bellamy.

"Nothing much, surprisingly, but we have an answer to all our problems" says Octavia rather seriously.

"Well, we only have one problem but yeah, O's right" supports Raven.

"Which is?..." Clarke starts, trailing off with a question to the gang.

Everyone but Octavia gives the pair a nervous smile, even Raven. However Octavia is just standing there shuffling her feet nervously with the biggest smile they have ever seen on her face.

Since everyone else is refusing to answer, Octavia says, bluntly but proudly of her idea that "You guys are going to therapy!"

"WHAT!"

Miller almost laughs at their similar faces and expressions, though he knows to keep his mouth shut, so he does.

"You have got to be kidding me, O" huffs Clarke

"Yeah, seriously guys, me and the Princess, therapy? We get along great!" says Bellamy confusingly.

"Would you stop calling me Princess!"

"When you stop acting like one!"

"When have I ever acted like a Princess!"

"Right now! You're always saying that you're right when you're wrong!"

"That's only with you because you're normally wrong you moron!"

"Well you were wrong with Finn!

"Why do you always have to bring that up, JERK!"

"ENOUGH!" yells Octavia, and their arguing ceases for a minute, then she continues "This is exactly why you're going to therapy, you can't be in the same room for 5 minutes without one of you starting an argument"

"That is so..." Clarke starts, then she huffs defeatedly and says quietly "True. That is so true"

"I guess it's true but that does not mean that we have to go to therapy O" Bellamy says dejectedly.

"That's it you guys, I'm going to call a therapist and make you guys an appointment. And. That. Is. Final."

-T100-T100-T100-T100-

 **Octavia to makes a group chat**

 **Octavia named the group chat 'Operation Therapy'**

 **Octavia adds Raven, Monty, Jasper, Miller, Lincoln and Murphy to 'Operation Therapy'**

Octavia : alright guys, I've made them an appointment

Murphy : We are seriously making them go to therapy... can I watch?

 **Raven removed Murphy from 'Operation Therapy'**

Raven : Why are we still friends with him

Octavia : Who knows, really

Monty : So O, When's their appointment?

Octavia : It's this Friday, 2 days time, with Dr Tsing. I've worked it around their schedules so Clarke won't be at the hospital and Bellamy won't be at the garage either, sorry Miller.

Miller : No problem, plus I really can't wait for this to happen

Jasper : #Clemally

Monty : Really dude, that's the best you can come up with?

Jasper : I know I know, that one sucked

Jasper : How about...

Jasper : #Bellarke

Monty : That is my new OTP

Octavia : OMG NEW IDEA

 **Octavia changed the group name from 'Operation Therapy' to 'Bellarke Operation #1 - Therapy'**

Raven : not to be a spoil sport or anything, but I doubt this will work.

Miller : I bet you guys that they don't get together... Ever

Octavia : I'll take that bet!

Jasper : Me too! I bet £100

Miller : Alrighty then! Everyone bets £100, if I win I get the money and if you ALL win you guys get £100 from me.

Monty : Each, if we win we get £100 each from you Miller

Miller : Deal

Lincoln : Can I make a proposition

Octavia : What kind...?

Lincoln : I bet that they'll end up making out after therapy. But that they'll each realise their feelings for the other within their first five sessions.

Raven : I'll take that bet and raise it. I propose the same as you, except they won't admit it to each other as they are both incredibly dumb.

Octavia : ok ok, well back to the matter at hand, Raven since you live with Clarke you'll get the brunt of her tension from now on, that cool?

Raven : All's good O, bye guys!

Monty, Miller, Jasper, Lincoln and Octavia : Byeeeeeee

-T100-T100-T100-T100-

2 Days Later

Clarke and Bellamy are in Clarke's car, just outside of the complex where they are about to have their first session, albeit reluctantly, with their new therapist, Dr Tsing. Neither Clarke nor Bellamy is looking forward to this. Together they walk out, pushing and shoving like children, all the way to her office.

"We have an appointment with Dr Tsing today" Clarke politely says to the receptionist.

"Please tell me she had to cancel, or at least reschedule" murmurs Bellamy, praying to be right.

Meanwhile Clarke is already fuming with him because of his manners, or lack thereof. "Bellamy! Where on earth are your manners!"

"Gone whenever I'm near you!"

"Well its not this lovely womens fault that your in a bad mood with the gang"

"I'm not in a mood with them I'm in a mood with you, Princess"

"Why's that! I didn't make us this appointment that neither of us need! and for goodness sake. Stop. Calling. Me. PRINCESS!"

Bellamy and Clarke were now toe to toe and nose to nose both raging at each other and breathing heavily, looking like they were furiously staring right into each others soul, the receptionist however, was very alarmed as this was not usual with couples therapy as they normally despise each other so much that they would be sitting on complete opposite sides of the room, not looking as if they are about to have some sort of heated make-out session.

Because of this the receptionist, whose name turned out to be Anya said in a calm manner that "Dr Tsing would like you two to go through now, and I've gotta say that you guys make the term opposites attract, work"

The pair were surprised at the interruption and at the implied remark about their relationship, however, none of them commented on it and they both headed in, side by side. When they reached the door they both went for the handle, making them scrutinize each other more in their minds.

Bellamy holds out is hand and gives Clarke a heart-warming smile, nothing like his smirks, and said "Good Luck, Princess"

Clarke returned the hand shake with her very own, thankful smile and said in the nicest tone she's ever spoken to Bellamy with "Good Luck, Bell"

Bellamy turned the handle of the shrinks door and took a deep breath, Clarke doing the exact same, as they both walked in, curious yet nervous for some reason.

"Hello Mr Blake and Miss Griffin, I'm Dr Tsing and I'll be evaluating your relationship"

 **Sorry for the late update again guys! Hope you all enjoyed my writing, for some reason I seem to have some fans. Thanks for the support so far! I'll most likely be updating every Saturday or Sunday.**


	3. Chapter 2 : The First Session

**Heyy! sorry im a bit late guys. I had a history essay and also English essay and learning some quotes so I've been a tad busy. But here's chapter 2! hope you enjoy my terrible writing!**

Chapter 2 - The First Session

Both Bellamy and Clarke were standing awkwardly just staring at the room and Dr Tsing. Neither knew what to do or say, and Dr Tsing must've saw this as she said "Why don't the two of you take a seat and tell me why you're here"

Once they were both seated, albeit reluctantly, Bellamy decided to take the lead and blurted out "We're here because our friends are dicks" Bellamy explained very briefly.

"Shut _up_ Bellamy, she's just trying to help, she didn't want to hear all the bad things you've got to say about our _FRIENDS!"_ Clarke exclaimed.

Dr Tsing could see something between the pair, but thought that she better keep it to herself, probably the best choice, as she said "I know why you're here, I just wanted to see what you said" Bellamy, about to interrupt was immediately shushed by a wave of the hand by the Dr as she continued "I'm supposed to try and stop your constant bickering, which should be very hard from what I've seen in the first minute that you've been here".

At least both Bellamy and Clarke blushed in embarrassment that they even had to go to therapy in the first place.

"Well what's your first question Doc" Bellamy muttered.

Dr Tsing looked between them and her first question came straight into her head.

"What's your favourite colour" she asked, not specifically asking one of them in particular, but both.

Both Clarke and Bellamy responded immediately "Blue" and they looked at each other in shock and then confusion.

Looking at Clarke she first asked "and why is blue your favourite colour?" she stated simply.

Clarke however, looked troubled as she tried to come up with a good way to answer that question. When Clarke couldn't answer, Dr Tsing redirected the simple question to Bellamy, who looked embarrassed and probably even more troubled than Clarke.

Taking pity on them she said to the pair "ok then, we'll leave that question for a later session, as the answers seem very personal to each of you. Ok, so if you both had a big _blue_ button in front of you, that could take away your biggest problem, would you push it?"

"No" the pair also answered immediately.

Looking at both of them Dr Tsing could see that they were also shocked at the others answer.

Clarke hated the silence so she decided to go first and explained that "Bellamy's nowhere near my biggest problem, it's just his infuriating arrogance and the smug smirk that he uses when he calls me Princess... I really don't like it when he calls me that" she murmured the last part while looking away from Bellamy.

"But, Clarke? I thought you liked the nickname, it suits you" Bellamy added cautionary, slightly upset and confused.

"It doesn't suit me Bellamy! Have you forgotten what caused that horrid nickname in the first place! Just because my mother has money and is the head surgeon at her hospital, doesn't make me a spoiled brat!"

Bellamy is actually surprised to hear this as, yes when they first met he called her a Princess because of her upbringing, but in time he came to his senses and saw how she isn't a brat whose only friends with O out of pity. She actually cared for his sister, and he loved that about her.

Glancing up at Clarke he started saying the truth "Clarke, that's not why I call you a Princess. Yes, ok I admit than the day we met I assumed the worst of you, but I've come to see that you're not the spoiled Princess I though you were"

Clarke looked at Bellamy, right in his eyes, and asked confusingly "Well why do you still call me that?" she asks quietly and shyly?

"Because..." Bellamy is clearly having a hard time thinking of the right words "Because you look like one" he said softly.

Clarke still looked confused, whereas Bellamy looked awkward. Dr Tsing, however called this a connection, and if she was right, she would solve their problems within the month.

 **Sorry guys, I know that this one is short, I just didn't have much time today but I wanted to give you guys an update, no matter how short it was.**


End file.
